A Very Special Blossom: Not Exactly True
by NeverLander852
Summary: AU Ending of the 'worst' episode A Very Special Blossom. What if Mojo Jojo REALLY was to blame for Professor Utonium's arrest, and not Blossom? [I do not and never ever will own Powerpuff Girls, be it original or reboot]


**A Very Special Blossom: Not Exactly True.**

AU Ending of the 'worst' episode **A Very Special Blossom.** What if Mojo Jojo REALLY was to blame for Professor Utonium's arrest, and not Blossom?

 **[I do not and never ever will own Powerpuff Girls, be it original or reboot, or Thomas the Tank Engine.]**

* * *

 **[This continues from when Blossom got her sentence announced]**

At that moment, Blossom suddenly entered. "Professor!" she called. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" it was then she saw everyone staring at her with shocked and dumbfounded expressions. "Uhhh, will someone explain what's going on? Why is Prof locked in a cell? and Why is Mojo all tied up!?"

"Holy pickles!" the Mayor exclaimed. "Two Blossoms?!"

"It's not possible!" the officer exclaimed in horror.

It was then Bubbles noticed something on the beaten up Blossom. "Hey, Buttercup, how long has Blossom had a hatch on her back?"

Buttercup noticed the hatch on Beaten Blossom, and it was then she saw something inside: robot parts, and on the inside of the hatch, there were some words which she read out, 'IF FOUND, PLEASE RETURN TO MOJO JOJO's LAIR'.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"So it WAS Mojo all the time!" the officer exclaimed. he glanced angrily at Mojo.

"OK, Fine!" Mojo Jojo shouted. "I admit it! I made a decoy of Blossom to frame her, and undermine the city's trust in her, and with her sisters as well!"

Everyone gasped.

 _"Holy cow!"_ the narrator exclaimed. _"Even I didn't expect that!"_

"How dare he try to threaten our relationship!" Bubbles yelled. "How dare he try to frame Blossom for something she never did!" Buttercup shouted.

"How dare he nearly made me punish my daughter for no reason!" The Professor shouted, earning him strange looks from everyone else. "What?" he said. "Everyone else had something to yell, and I didn't wanna be left out."

"Well Mojo," said Real Blossom to Mojo. "you learned a very valuable lesson; confessing to crime doesn't pay! Book him, officer!"

"I know I'm supposed to book him." the officer sighed in annoyance. "God, You don't have to be such a jerk about it." He handcuffed Mojo and the fake decoy of Blossom, and led them to prison. He released the Professor on the way out.

"Well, um, Blossom," the Mayor said, "It seems we owe you and the Professor an apology. I knew neither of you would steal those golf clubs. You are both free to go. " With that, he ripped up the Professor's charge sheet, and The Powerpuff girls and the Professor left.

* * *

Later, that day, at the PowerPuff's house...

"We're so sorry, Blossom." Bubbles said. "We should have known you'd never steal."

"Yeah." The Professor said. "Even I never really found out that Mojo tried to frame you for a crime you never committed. Who woulda thought he'd be doing that to undermine Townsville's trust in it's superheroes?"

"Just as I thought." Buttercup said. "I never really believed Blossom was the thief anyway."

"Erm, Yes, you **did**." Bubbles said sternly. "And I did too."

"Uh... uhh, yes, that is true." Buttercup said, turning bright red. "Sorry."

But then she grinned. "Ah well, the important thing is, Mojo's arrested, and Blossom _isn't_. I'd say everything worked out, right, Blossom?" She and Bubbled noticed Blossom was still unhappy. "Blossom?"

Blossom sighed sadly as she turned to the Professor. "Professor, I am sorry the police had to take the Pro-Excellence golf clubs for evidence." Blossom said. "I know how much you really wanted them."

But to her surprise, the Professor wasn't the least bit bothered about the golf clubs. "Blossom, you have nothing to be sorry about. And don't worry about the golf clubs," he said. "My family is much more important to me than any gift."

"It is?" Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all said at once. "It is." the Professor said. "And," he said to Blossom, "You being safe is all I really wanted."

With that, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all hugged their creator/father.

And only Blossom noticed a little bird give her a wink.

* * *

 _'So once again, the day is saved, thanks to the PowerPuff Girls, complete with a very special Blossom!'_

"I love it when we get the episode title in like that." Bubbles said to no one in particular.

 _ **'THE END'**_

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_

WHO SAYS THAT 'A VERY SPECIAL BLOSSOM' IS A WORST EP OF THE ORIGINAL POWERPUFF GIRLS series?

Anyway, do ya think this shoulda been the ep's **real** ending, apart from that awfully BAD ending where Blossom got sentenced to 200 hours of community service?

Blossom: That ending made the series 15 _Thomas and Friends_ ep Wonky Whistle look like it got 5 Star reviews!

 _'So once again, a new PPG fanfic is born, thanks to the PowerPuff Girls; complete with a very special Blossom!'_

 _ **'READ & REVIEW!'**_


End file.
